Gundam SEED Ender
by Zagnard
Summary: What if Gundam SEED was just the future from the world of Gundam 00? What if Setsuna and an OC were frozen in time so they could stop war in this future world?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first Fan Fiction please review and I want criticism but don't be too mean. It's a little confusing at first but by the end of this chapter most of it will make sense. There are a lot of secrets that come with the OC's character but in the end of it all the secrets will be seen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything about Gundam**

Chapter One

_He saw her being pushed into the capsule her long brown hair swaying with her body. It danced into the machine and the door slammed. It was now his turn he hadn't had second thoughts till now. He knew if she wasn't already asleep he wouldn't be able to go through with it. He felt the same hands that pushed her pushing him, he got one last look at this world with his maroon eyes before he felt the cold air come over him and his eyes shut._

The doctors didn't know what to do. The two bodies had been found in connected life pods, however both were asleep in some sort of life sustaining substance. When they had been released both were gasping for air but neither of them had stayed conscious long enough for the doctors to get anything out of them.

This facility was one of the many hidden buildings in this supposedly neutral colony named Heliopolis. It was a supposed to be a peaceful place where Naturals and Coordinators could live together. This colony was controlled by Orb one of the few neutral nations left on Earth. On this colony the idea of neutrality was lost among some people who were secretly here working on new weapons for the Earth Alliance. In one of these building is where the two young people were being held.

The doctors had been watching their vitals for an hour or so, when the boy woke up. It was more sudden than expected and his waking up shocked the doctor that was standing near him. His maroon eyes looked at everything and everyone in the room. His muscles tense as he realized the restrains on him. He was frantic his raven colored hair that went passed his ears swished around as he moved his head around trying to see everything around him.

"Where is she?" His memory was foggy but he could remember enough about that day many years ago. "Where is she?" he asked again. He looked around the room. Everyone just stared at him blankly. At that moment he realized that he had been talking in his native language a language that must be long forgotten by now. His Middle Easter dialect came to him before any other. He was staring to think straight again and soon switched to the common language he heard them speaking. "Where is she?"

The doctor then walked up and said, "We have her in another room" she looked at him closely and continued, "She hasn't woken up yet but she is fine. Can you remember your name?" At this point she dismissed the first language that came from his mouth.

"I need to see her. I need to know she is alright." This girl was the only thing that was on his mind right now. He even forgot to ask the basic question of where he was.

"If you are willing to talk to us about who are then I'll bring you to her" The doctor said. She was wearing a long white coat and her brown straight hair went passed shoulders. She had very tired eyes but the young man could see that she was desperate for the answer that he was not excited to give to her.

"My name is Setsuna F. Seiei", he said this calmly. His eyes starting to relax his body less tense at the knowing her would be seeing her soon.

"Do you know where you are?" she paused "or rather when you are?"

"No" he simply said.

"We found you floating in space, you were in a life capsule of sorts and your friend was also in one. Her capsule and yours were connected. Both of you were in a state of suspension in a substance that we have yet to identify." She sighed, "What were you doing in the capsule."

"I don't know" he stated in a cold tone.

The doctor thought to herself as she studied the young man in front of her. The doctor has seen many pictures of the races of Earth; however people now are so mixed with so much different blood no one looks like one particular race. However this boy looked like someone from the Middle East the more she thought about it the more she could see the resemblance of that dead race in this young man.

He noticed how she was looking at him and after some time that was filled with silence he spoke up, "Is it possible if I saw her now?"

"Yes, release him from the restraints" the doctor said to one the nurses in the room. "Let him see the girl."

The doctor quickly walked out of the room. Hoping that the boy wasn't dangerous but also she still couldn't understand how this boy looked like someone that should have been around 400 years ago. His looks along with girls were too unique for anyone of this time. It was as strange as the substance that they were found in. This substance must have preserved them in some way and the fact that he spoke a language that he had never heard before. Being a coordinator herself she knew many languages and could recognize almost all them. She needed this knowledge to be a doctor. That language that he spoke was something that was a dead language. She headed to her office and began typing fiercely looking for the dead languages of many hundreds of years before her time.

Setsuna walked into the room where his companion was still sleeping on the same type of table he had been on. She was also dressed in the same hospital clothes that he was wearing. She looked peaceful there on the table. Her skin still had that tinge of olive that he remembered. Her hair was also as curly as ever and it slightly hung off the table. He looked at her for a few minutes hoping and wanting her to wake up soon.

The nurses or doctors in the room were moving around them Setsuna didn't care to notice really what they were doing. One of them then said, "Alright boys let's see if we can get her to wake up."

Everyone got into their spots Setsuna realized, but he just kept on standing there just far enough away so he couldn't touch her. He had felt weak before but he was getting weaker and weaker. He needed to sit as he thought back to the day this all started.

"_Setsuna, Maggiemae remember that when you wake you will be very weak. Your will keep as much muscle as possible however they will still deteriorate somewhat also your memory might be a little foggy at first but don't fear it will all come back to you before long."_

_Her hair was rustling around our heads as they slowly floated towards their metals beds. Then he saw his hands push her._

Tieria's words ran through his head as he realized he needed to sit. One of the other doctors in the room must have seen how tired he looked because before Setsuna even asked a doctor came over with a folding chair and told Setsuna "Why don't you take it easy huh?"Setsuna nodded his head in agreement. At this point he was only still awake because he had to see her wake up. He had to know that she was in fact okay.

When he thought he couldn't stay awake any longer he finally saw it she opened her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes at that exact moment he slumped over in his chair. The doctor brought in a cot and put him on it leaving him to sleep next the girl he seemed to care so much for.

Three months later

Setsuna woke up at his usual time it was much earlier than his roommate did. He slowly moved from his bed to his bathroom and eventually to his closet. He put on the clothes he planned for that day it was supposed to a mild day today. He thought about that as he slipped on his black pants and adorned his cream colored tee-shirt. He crept through the apartment not wanting to wake the light sleeper in the room next to his. It contained his companion, his friend, and someone he will be happy to always live with.

He waited one minute at the door and listened before he left the apartment, sometimes he wished that Maggiemae would wake up and take a morning walk with him, however this scene never played out like he wanted it to.

Walking was always a good time for Setsuna to think about his and Maggiemae's situation. The two had been living on this colony for three months now. The two of them were stuck there. They had no transport and the only why could is if they had clearance to the ships. To get this clearance pass they needed a job which put them in school. Maggiemae still had her communication device so they would be able to make their way back to their ship hidden inside the Debris Belt. Maggiemae had made contact with the Haros aboard the ship. They had kept it going and kept it safe.

One thing that had been bothering Setsuna lately is the fact that they were even off that ship to begin with. How he and Maggiemae had been launched from the ship really worried him. It was something that was constantly running through his head. Maggie sometimes just seemed so carefree about all of this. For once she seemed happy. Maybe he should be too. As she told him time and time again there is no war yet. Maybe he should just relax.

About an hour had passed and by this morning and Setsuna was on his way home he would cook breakfast for Maggiemae this morning and then the two of them would meet up with their friends before going on to their classes. The doctors who found the two of them helped to find a place for them to live a place to go to school. They got I.D. cards with their codenames on them. They were official citizens of Orb.

They had learned a lot from being here only three months. They learned about the destruction of the orbital elevators and how colonies were as common as living on Earth. The power crisis had been solved with the use of wind power. The amount of wind turbines that were on the planet kept the entire world powered almost free of charge. The world has changed but not enough he thought by this point there should be no things called Armies or Military at all.

One thing about this world that he has learned is that no one uses the power of solar furnaces at all anymore. People seemed to have forgotten about them or just decided that they should the technology their countries actually develop without help from an outside source. Setsuna also wondered about the differences between Naturals and Coordinator because he himself is classified as a Natural just a seemingly talented one. He and Maggiemae both were able to pick up on things almost as fast as their Coordinator friend Kira Yamato did. Just that fact they knew he was a coordinator was something very hard to pick up on. People around them didn't really notice because asking someone if they were a Coordinator didn't happen that often.

Maggiemae opened the door to the deck connected to their kitchen, just as Setsuna was getting to the apartment; she was waiting for him something that didn't normally happen.

"I got up early!" I heard her yell "I made you breakfast" she smiled as she said this. She was always smiling I don't know how she did either. After everything she has gone through I really don't know she managed. She killed just as many people as I did in her own country.

"Hurry up we have to eat quick" she said as I got closer to the door. She looked very nice today wearing one of her plain V-necks. She was also wearing her very cute tight grey jeans. Her hair was curly mess that I doubt she will fix. After she does something like cook she is a mess for the day.

"Alright" He said as finally snapped out of his thoughts completely

They ate their breakfast together words passing between them. It was always easy for Setsuna to talk to this girl. She experienced similar things as he did when he was child. Really more than that was the fact that this brown eyed girl really understood him and something about maybe her smile made him want to talk. She loved being everyone's friend.

"_Everyone I would like to introduce the final Gundam Meister her code name is Maggiemae Arkian." _

"_Hi everyone!" she yelled to all of us even though we were in close proximity of each other. "I really hope we can get along well. I know we are not here to make friends but I just hope we can be able to laugh with each sometimes. Ya know?"_

_Setsuna looked at her closely and noticed that she had some scars here and there and the fact that she was even younger than he was kind of frighten him. He didn't think a girl of her age should be fighting in a Gundam._

_Lockon starred at her the longest truly shocked by her age. "How old are you?" he asked this is because he needed to know how far Veda would go to find suitable pilots._

"_I'm thirteen" she smiled and then walked away going to find her room._

The two young people left their place once they had their small laptops in their bags. The two walked through the colony heading towards the usual meeting place for Maggie, Setsuna and a group of their friends. The gazebo was always nice and always seemed to have someone they knew in it.

"Kira!" Maggie yelled as she ran towards him. "How are you today? Did you finish that homework? The Doc gave you me and Setsuna a lot last night I barely even finished it all." She paused for a moment just long enough to take a deep breath. "I made Setsuna and me breakfast this morning it was so tasty. I'll have to invite you over next time I am cooking something good. You would like that right Kira?" before he had time to answer any of questions she answer the last one for herself "well I'm sure you would like to come over but you should bring someone too then it will be even" as she said the last statement as she looked over at Setsuna.

"Thank you for the offer Maggie" Kira said as he chuckled because of his hyperactive friend "but maybe we can talk more in a little bit I have a few things that I need to finish before we start classes okay?" he asked her this knowing that her short attention span was probably already onto something new entirely.

"Okay Kira" she yelled that to him as she was starting to creep up on Kira's robot pet bird. It was sitting on a branch in a nearby tree. She loved to try and get it. Setsuna always thought that it reminded her of a Haro. Setsuna watched her silently as he always did not wanting to interrupt her fun. While he watched two more of their friends walked up to them. It was Miriallia Haw and boyfriend Tolle Koenig. They all went to school together which they would need to be leaving for soon. Before their presence was known to Setsuna, Mir whispered in Setsuna's ear "You know you have to do more than live with her to really be with her" she grasped Tolle's arm after she said this. Mir notices once Setsuna and Maggie became friends with them of Setsuna's feeling towards Maggie. She however seemed to be the only one who noticed and enjoyed teasing him about it.

Kira finally looked up from his work it was essentially done. Maybe it wasn't as good as he could do but it would be good enough for now. He looked up at his friends and was happy to see naturals, and what he assumed were coordinators, Maggie and Setsuna are able to get along so well. He was also pleased with himself for being able to get so close to these people, with there being no worries about being a coordinator.

All of the sudden Mir spoke up "Have you heard about the space port near us being taken over by ZAFT forces?" She made the announcement to the group like a radio broadcast.

No one had seen Maggie looking more serious than she was now the thought of any more fighting brought a different part of her out "Are you certain Mir?" she asked her close friend. The only person there who had ever seen Maggie really act serious was Setsuna.

_It was just Maggiemae and Setsuna in the changing room waiting to do a test run of their new Gundam. When Maggie talked about something that Setsuna was surprised to hear, "You know I have to kill that princess right, Setsuna?" She stared straight into his eyes._

_All Setsuna could do was look away not wanting to think about how he must stop her._

He looked at her hoping she wouldn't just freak out right there in front of everyone. She found his eyes and realized what she couldn't do that just yet at least. Out of nowhere just as her last question had been "Aren't we gonna be late if we wait much longer?" Maggiemae asked.

The other teens looked at her. "She is right" Setsuna then said still keeping eye contact with the brown eyed beauty.

They all agreed and started heading for the automatic cars that would take them to school they were all attending. The school was the colonies engineering college. The class was made of a few different ages Setsuna was the oldest being 21, Tolle was the second oldest at 19 years old and Mir was 18 along with Maggie and Kira was the youngest of them all being 16. They were almost at the car station when they ran into Sai Argyle's, a boy in their classes' girlfriend Fllay Allster.

The two groups of teens stopped to talk for a minute right before they were saying good bye a group of older people walked by them. The lady in the lead bumped into Kira as she walked through the group apologizing as she went. Something about the people who walked by remind Setsuna and Maggie about when they first got to the colony.

Once the next car came the classmates jumped in and began their ride to school. They entered their class room and were happy to see that their teacher wasn't their yet and since they were all late they didn't get in any trouble. The person who was there was Sai he was always on time. He was also on the older end of the class being 20 years old. He was one of the few people of the time to still be wearing glasses.

There was also a guest in the room. The figure stood by the door and could have been male or female. Kira saw the visitor first, eventually everyone else did too. Before they could get any information out of the stranger standing in the room with them, they heard something and then they felt it. It was an explosion. Everyone was in shock. The question running through everyone's head was isn't this a neutral colony?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Please review I want any and all comments. Oh and I don't have intentions of keeping dialogue the same for all of the scenes in the story many will be my own words but all will have a similar outcome to how it was in the Anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam

Chapter two

The sounds of explosions ran through the entire colony with no one knowing what was going on. People were franticly running through the streets trying to get to shelters that were throughout the colony. No threat has ever come to this colony before today. The people who really thought about things thought that it must be ZAFT attacking them but the question still ran through their heads why?

As Setsuna, Maggiemae, Tolle, Mir, Sai, Kira and the stranger started to leave their classroom all but a few planning on going to a shelter. As quickly as their stranger got through the door this person ran the other way, not towards the outside of the building but deeper into the extensive building interior. As their guest ran Kira followed he couldn't allow someone who had never been to Heliopolis be left alone during a crisis like this one was.

As the two ran in the opposite direction the rest of the group saw the ceiling collapse blocking the way and hopefully not hurting their friend on the other side. Maggie and Setsuna looked at each both thinking the same thing maybe this is our chance to get a shuttle out of the colony.

Setsuna griped Maggie's hand blushing as did it but, he had to make sure that they did not get separated that they would stay close even in this dangerous time. "Come on" he said looking at her as he began running down the hall. She understood she didn't need to anything more than that.

As they started running Maggie glanced back and saw their friends the first people who had talked to the new comers of this colony, the first of the people in this world who were nice to them. She couldn't leave them here she couldn't let them fend for themselves. "Setsuna" she paused "we can't". She yanked on his hand hoping that he would get the idea. He knew it too Maggie and him knew how to protect themselves in situations like these and their friends didn't know the first thing about a battle or war at all. The two stopped in their tracks and Maggie looked back them "Well are you coming?" She said this to them, to her friends with a smile on her face.

The others looked at each before running behind them. Maggie and Setsuna were careful as to not run too much faster than the others were; they all had to stay together. Once they were out of the building not really sure where to go they headed towards the center of town. They came across a shelter soon enough. Setsuna reached the door first and using his free hand he hit the button that started the intercom.

"How much room do you have left in there?" Setsuna questioned not seemingly worried about the current situation.

"We have room for three at the most" the man on the other end of the intercom said.

"That's fine" Setsuna said.

Once their conversation was finished the others arrived. "Do they have room for all of us?" Tolle questioned Mir and Sai both looked worried as they stood behind Tolle.

"There is room for three" Maggie said holding up three of her fingers as she said it. "You guys take it" looking at Setsuna she said, "we will be okay. I promise."

The friends stood there for just one minute before Sai spoke up "We are not leaving you guys alone. We are in this together." He smiled at them knowing that if he had said anything else his stubborn friends would have just thrown them into the shelter anyways.

"Alright" Setsuna said like he always did not saying more words than he had to.

Mir then said "The next closest shelter is two blocks away".

They all began running again following Setsuna and Maggiemae once again. As they were running more and more explosions were happening what sounded like from or at least near the area where they all went to school. All of the students were thinking about their friend who still could have been inside of that very building. Maggie was running Setsuna's hand still containing hers and all of the sudden she felt like she was back in her past.

_She was running but she was much younger. Maggie ran through the streets of her country that was slowly being destroyed around her. A gun was slung around her back and two short blades in her hands. She was told not to fear death but, she still did. She ran for her life hearing the gun fire coming at her and hearing the explosions of a nearby base being crushed by the enemy. She ran behind ruins of an old building hoping to lose her attackers. _

_She heard the screams of her companions behind her. All Maggie could do was cover her eyes and ears while she stayed hidden hoping that she wasn't going to be taken next._

Maggie soon started slowing down her pace her face becoming nervous at the same time, she couldn't think about these things not now. Thoughts were running through her head and then she felt Setsuna's hand still holding hers. Maggie hadn't realized that she stopped moving she didn't say anything, she didn't even blink she just stood there.

"Maggiemae" Setsuna whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He looked at her guessing at what she was thinking about, her past. He just hoped that she would snap out of it. Her expression quickly changed from nervous to frighten in an instance. He was also trying not to think his past it was like her memories were taking over.

Tolle, Mir and Sai looked at her never knowing that this happy go lucky girl could ever make a face like that. All of the sudden a Mobile Suit came out of nowhere. The suit's foot fell and Maggie snapped out of her dream. They once again began running with no one questioning what just happened.

There were two Mobile Suits behind the group running away for their lives; one was mostly white where the other was mostly dark grey. The white one quickly destroyed the grey one that seemed to trying to cause harm the colony. The white one had taken two daggers and stabbed them through the neck of the other suit. However the suit soon exploded. They ran hoping they would make it out of the blast ranged just as they thought they we done for Maggie sprinted behind a building wall. It would protect them she knew it would.

The friends continued running soon enough the white one was moving towards them. The suit also started going towards the ground as this was happening the color of the suit also changed from the white and accents of blue and red completely disappearing to a dull grey. Something had happened to it.

Just as the suits knees were lowered to the ground the cockpit opened up. Kira waved to his friends from inside the suit then he said "I need some help there is a lady in here and she is hurt."

Sai and Tolle quickly climbed up to help Kira out with the injured person. As the other boys left Setsuna looked at his friend, Maggiemae was still very shaken up. She was shaking slightly and when he looked to her this time she dropped his hand. When she let go of him he realized how long they had been hanging onto each other.

"Maggiemae, are you alright?" he looked at her genuinely concerned about the girl in front of him he took a step towards her.

Maggie was a little shocked at how much concern was in Setsuna's voice as he asked this question she replied with "It's just … those memories always seem to hit me like a ton of bricks." She looked up to him after she said that. She had hoped that he would reach out for her again but it didn't happen.

"I know what you mean" he paused just for a moment "I have them too. I know I'm not less skewed up than you are but I'm still here for." Setsuna looked away and started walking towards the mobile suit once he said that. Maggie was caught off guard by his statement that was not like Setsuna she thought to herself. But knowing that he was there for her was something that she felt was a big step for him.

Mir was also confused about how strangely he had just acted. Maybe he was just taking the advice she had given him this morning. This morning she thought to herself felt like a million hours away. Soon Mir was being called over to look at the lady's injuries. As the others tended to the lady Setsuna had asked Kira if he could look at the machine. He began climbing up the Mobile suit when he got his answer. This suit looked very similar to one of their suits to one of their Gundams.

Maggiemae also started to climb up to the machine. It was different from their machines it almost seemed more primitive that theirs were. Setsuna got into the cockpit and Maggie was leaning over him trying to see how this machine operated. He got into the machines computer and the two looked at the specs taking in as much as they could. While they finished going through the machine's specs, Sai and Tolle got up to the machine's cockpit. Maggie had decided that she had learned enough about this machine that seem to be inferior to hers.

"Hey, Setsuna could I sit in the cockpit now?" Tolle asked Maggie and Setsuna could hear the longing in his voice.

"Yeah" Setsuna said as he quickly exited the machine and climbing down along side Maggie. They learned what they could. The first thing the two noticed was the acronym for the machine in the start-up menu.

"Did you see that Setsuna, it's a G.U.N.D.A.M." she said to Setsuna who was still looking at the machine.

"Yeah, but why is it here?" he asked looking back to his companion.

After a few minutes of Tolle and Sai being near the Suits cockpit the Lady who was injured pulled out a gun. She jumped up from the ground and pointed her gun at the two young men. "Get away from that Mobile Suit!" she then fired in the air to make her point more clear. "Line-up all of you!" she yelled to all of them.

She asked for all of their names which they answered without second thoughts except for Kira he seemed very unwilling to give her this information. Setsuna was acting his usual self by not seeming to care about what could happen to him.

"I am Murrue Ramius and I am an officer in the Earth Alliance Army." The strange lady looked at of them closely. "You have all just seen an Earth Alliance Military secret. I will now have to bring you with me until I can receive the orders of your clearance."

"That's not fair" Maggie said.

"We are citizens of Heliopolis you don't have the right" Tolle spoke up.

Sai then said "We are neutral! We have nothing to do with Military!"

Tolle asked another question before the officer had even spoken "Why is Earth Military here anyway?"

"Shut up!" Murrue yelled to the group. "Saying things like war does not affect us because we are neutral." She paused "You can't really being thinking that way." The officer was utterly shocked by how ignorant these kids were.

After everyone had calmed down a bit from everything that had happened to them and had been said between them all Murrue had Kira get back into the cockpit of the Mobile Suit once again. She told him to try and call for the Earth Alliance. Murrue needed to get in touch with someone who had a better understanding of the current situation.

Kira quickly made contact which took some stress off of this officer. She had Kira request that trailer number five was sent over to them it contained one of the three packs that could be equipped to the Strike. She didn't want their guards to be down one bit.

While the pack was being placed onto the Strike Mir, Tolle, Sai, Maggiemae and Setsuna stood by watching.

"I hope our parents are evacuated." Sai said as he put his arms behind his head.

"I'm sure they got into to a shelter just fine" Mir said looking very hopeful about the whole thing.

"Parents" Setsuna then said the others looked at him never hearing him even say that word before today. It seemed to the others that he fallen into a dream or what Maggie assumed was a nightmare.

"_Soran" his mother yelled "Soran, you don't have to do this"_

_The little boy looked at his mother; his eyes were blank and lifeless. He stood there with the gun in his hand only caring about what he must do for his god._

Right as the pack finished loading onto the Strike a Mobile Suit flew above everyone's head. The wind caused Setsuna to wake from his nightmare and he reached for Maggie looking to protect her however Sai got there first. He pushed her to ground. Sai had thought she could have blown away with the power that was coming off the suit being the small girl that she was.

The fight between the two suits began. There was also another among the group fighting in the colony. It was a mobile armor unit. As the Fighting got going a Battle Ship came from one of the underground military faculties. "Archangel", the military officer whispered near the students. The ship was different from any other battle ship they had ever seen pictures of before the design of the ship made it look as though it had legs. The classmates all gasped in amazement of this ship that seemed to come from nowhere. It instantly started backing up the Strike and Kira who was having a little trouble the attacks coming at him.

Setsuna was the only one that didn't look disturbed about this ship that very could have been built here along with the Mobile Suit Kira was now Piloting. Nothing much surprised this mostly, emotionless, young man.

The battle continued on and it seemed like Kira was more worried about protecting his friends than anything else. He had to protect them he thought it's the only reason I have to fight. His friends watched from the ground and from the cover they had taken attempting to protect themselves from the oncoming attack. His friends all knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt them. He was the best friend anyone could ask for. Maggie thought about these things and it reminded her of when they had first met Kira

_Maggie and Setsuna ran up the stairs of the building that their classroom was located in. They were going to be late to their first day of classes. The two knew that this would look very bad for them. As the two ran up the stairs Maggie slipped on a step. She started falling forwards but before anything could happen to her the boy in front of them who had also been running turned and caught her. The speed he had was amazing. _

_Maggie was grateful and he helped her back and the teen questioned "Are you two new around here?"_

"_Yeah" she answered "we just moved here from Earth a week or two ago." She told the story that they had planned to follow._

"_Oh sorry by the way I'm Kira Yamato I should have introduced myself before." The teen said to them. He almost seemed embarrassed that he forgot._

"_My name is Maggiemae Arkian" Maggie said realizing she should introduce herself as well._

"_And I'm Setsuna F. Seiei."_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: For some reason this chapter was a pain to write lol. Please review!

Disclaimer: Gundam isn't mine

Chapter three

The Battle ship that was named the Archangel was firing at the mobile suit that was inside the colony. It fired a few missiles. All of them however managed to hit the support beam of the colony. The colony that everyone loved was being destroyed right before their eyes.

"Damnit" Kira yelled as he saw the explosions coming from the center of the colony. He had to do something. If he stopped that suit from ZAFT then maybe their colony would be okay? He flipped down the targeting device and started aiming the big rifle that had been a part of the power pack that was delivered to them.

"No not that" the other young people heard Murrue say as they watched Kira reading to aim.

Before she could stop him he fired. His aim was good but the gun itself was too powerful to be shot inside the colony. The beam took out the right arm of the Mobile Suit that had been coming towards them; however the beam also went through the colony wall. It tore a giant hole in the sky of the colony.

The five teens and the Military officer were all in shock. For the teens they were seeing the start of their home being destroyed. The worst thing about it was that it was being destroyed by someone they all trusted with their lives. Maggie was especially worried about how Kira was dealing with this. Could he deal with this? She had never thought Kira could fight like this. He just seemed too innocent to be affected by war.

They all saw as the Mobile Suit began retreating for now at least. Kira had managed to destroy the right arm of the suit. The Mobile Suit had left and a collective breath was exhaled by the group. No one had noticed how worried they had been. They all looked up to Kira was already poking his head out of the cockpit again.

"Hey you guys that ship" he paused looked back at it, "it wants me to board it and bring you up there as well. I can carry you in the hands of the mobile suit."

"Okay" Murrue said "Let us get on then."

They all began walking towards the suit. Maggie and Setsuna however were more concerned about looking up. They were both thinking the military way they were trained to. They knew that the last attack won't be the last. They will strike again soon and strike hard.

Kira landed in what appeared to be the hanger of the ship Maggie thought as she climbed out of the suit's hands. She and Setsuna were once again aboard a battle ship. Even if it wasn't their ship maybe it was just a step closer to getting back to theirs. Maggie saw the officer who had been with the teens exchange a few words with another what appeared to be a ranking officer.

Kira soon got out of the cockpit and jumped down to where everyone else was currently standing. He heard the gasps and saw the shocked expressions of all the people in the hanger. Seeing the expression on their Kira's face started becoming worrisome. The teens ran over to him. Maggie watched the others tell him how good he had done and she told him as well but she was also remembering her first time in a Gundam.

_The Gundam moved quickly and efficiency she was cutting through her opponents easier than she thought she would be able to. Inside the cockpit of this menacing purple Gundam sat a thirteen year old girl. The battle that she was participating in however was just simulation but to Maggie it was more than that really. Maggiemae for the first time felt like she had real power. It wasn't just something that made you feel important either it was that it made it seem like she had control over something that was way more important than she could ever imagine._

_She saw the mock battle through the camera screens she was getting used to the machine faster than they were expecting her too. She had done well on all of the other simulation and this one she was just tearing the battle apart._

_Tieria had been curious as to why this girl had been chosen and so he watched he go through these battle through Veda. He had been keeping an eye on her for a few days now but for some reason today she looked down. She looked down and saw that she was connected to something and then for a brief second Maggie saw the face of one of her fellow Gundam Miesters. _

_She got out of the cockpit and soon he joined her there in the hanger of the ship. _

"_How did it feel?" was the only question he asked._

What brought her back to reality was when Setsuna asked the same question to Kira "How did it feel?"

They soon heard the officer Murrue talking about Kira they turned to look at her before Kira could answer Setsuna's simple yet difficult question. Now there was a new man they all noticed he was wearing a light purple piloting space suit. His blonde hair and blue eyes looked like they came out of a magazine. He was starring at Kira intently almost ignoring the others standing with him.

He walked up to Kira slowly they could all see the direct eye contact they were making with each other.

"What is it?" Kira said sternly.

He then asked the most important question he could "Are you a coordinator?"

Everyone around them was shocked that he asked something like that. Kira's friends all knew of course he is brighter stronger and just able to learn things so fast. He never told anyone directly except for Maggiemae and Setsuna. The only reason he told them this was because of how much they themselves acted like coordinators also. He knew they would understand why he tried to hide the fact.

"Yes" he answered this mysterious man.

As he answered the soldiers that had been present in the room brought up their guns and pointed them at the boy. Tolle quickly moved in front of Kira he wasn't going to let anything happen to his friend. He looked at everyone in the room his anger very clearly showing on his face.

"Even though he is a coordinator Kira isn't the enemy" Tolle said starring at the solider. "Did you even see what he did? What kind of brains do you guys have?"

Murrue then said to the solider "Put your guns away"

The black haired lady who had been talking to Murrue before then asked Murrue "What is the meaning of this Lieutenant?" This other officer couldn't figure out why Murrue was defending one of the very people they were all trying to destroy.

"It really isn't too surprising. After all Heliopolis is a neutral colony" Murrue paused "there are bound to be coordinators here who moved here to try and avoid the war. Am I wrong Kira? " Murrue asked the boy.

"Well, yes. I am a first generation coordinator." He replied.

"So that means your parents are naturals" The blonde haired man spoke up.

Maggiemae and Setsuna watched the scene quietly from behind their friends. They were seizing up the situation. Maggie was wondering about security and how hard or easy it would be to get off this ship if it takes off into space.

"Sorry for making such a fuss" the blonde said again while he put his hand behind his head "I was just curious. I was on board with the original pilots for those suits and I watched them go through a few simulations. But they were having so much trouble just making small movements. Oh well."

He started walking away once he finished speaking when the black haired woman spoke up "Where are you going Lieutenant La Fraga?"

"I landed here because I was hit. Cruze's forces are right outside this colony. I don't think you have the time to be hanging around out here" he said simply

Maggie knew that the pervious attack wouldn't be the last one. This side was outnumbered and out skilled there was no way the enemy would give up that easily. She could see that Tolle, Mir and Sai were all equally scared. Setsuna looked at Maggie and they had both realized they would be on this ship. If it was fast enough they might even try to out run the ZAFT ships. However Maggie knew that she should be comforting her friends right not thinking about what could happen to them all.

"Mir," she paused trying to figure out what to say "you don't have to worry. Kira will protect us." She said to the girl who had become one of her closest friends. "Right, Kira?" Maggie then looked to him. She looked to the only person who would give them a chance at survival.

"Right" he said reluctantly.

Quickly the hanger was turning into a place where there shouldn't be out of place people. Murrue brought them all to a room. It was a big bunk space that could house all of the friends each with own beds. They all walked in instantly Kira got into a top bunk and he fell asleep. His friends all were tired and they couldn't even imagine how tired he was.

Maggie also was quick to lay down she went passed the bunks that Kira was on top of and laid down on the bottom bed. Setsuna walked into the room last he saw where Maggie was and stopped in front of where she lay. He looked from side to side decided on witch bed he wanted to take however he also kept looking at her.

Maggie glanced up at one point when Setsuna was starring at her. She smiled and wished that he would start making some moves on his own but she knew that is not Setsuna. She pushed herself over to the wall and made eye contact with his maroon eyes. He thankfully got the hint and got into the bed next her. He put his hands under his head and Maggiemae got close to him. The two laid both in their own worlds thinking about piloting themselves

"_Setsuna" a younger Maggiemae called out, "Setsuna, did you see that it was the first time I took down another Mobile Suit." She was thrilled to have done what she did. She was finally starting really be a part of these armed interventions._

_Setsuna smiled as he saw her face pop up in his Gundam's screens. He couldn't help but smile it was weird for him to be doing. He never smiled much as a child nor did he smile much now but this girl for some reason made him happy .She for some reason was able to get him out of his emotionless life. He also felt that sometimes he would have problems trying to protect her more than really fighting the enemy. She was more reckless with her piloting than he was. It was however her first time for real fighting inside the Gundam. Didn't he have a right to help her out like he was?_

"_You know Setsuna you don't always need to protect me." She looked at him from her cockpit. "I want you to be there but you do have to remember I agreed to do this."_

The other couldn't sit still Maggie thought because as Setsuna and she laid there as did Kira, Mir, Sai and Tolle were talking.

"It's amazing that they can even rest in a situation like this." Sai said keeping his voice down.

"Today has really been hard for Kira. It also seemed to be bad for those two as well." Mir said ass she thought back to how Maggiemae had reacted during the attack.

The two boys looked at her wondering what she was talking about.

"You guys don't notice anything do you" she began "don't you remember when we were running from the first Mobile Suit we saw Maggie just stopped. It was like she was somewhere else."

"Oh yeah" the other two said together.

"That was really strange" Tolle said.

Maggie didn't realize that she had made such a scene. With her friends talking she couldn't get to sleep like she had hoped to do. She laid there with eyes closed just listening to her friends. Setsuna on the other hand passed right out but then again that's one thing he was always able to do.

"One thing that really amazes me still" Sai spoke again.

"What?" Tolle asked.

"When did Kira have time to rewrite the OS for a machine he knew nothing about. You guys heard him tell Murrue about how he did that right?" said Sai.

"Something like that is just hard for coordinators but nothing to extreme and if all of ZAFT is like that could the Earth Alliance really win against an army like that?" Tolle said to his friend and looked up to Kira as he did.

Sai, Tolle and Mir tried to relax like their friends were able to but they just couldn't. What had happened today was just running through their heads. After a few minutes they all just were laying in bed. They could hear Maggie whispering something to Setsuna not being able to make out the exact words. Only Setsuna had heard what she said.

"We will find what is distorted in this world." Maggie whispered to the half sleeping Setsuna.

Murrue soon came to the room she called Kira out to talk however the others all got up to listen.

Kira started talking before Murrue even had a chance to begin, "Please leave us out of this war."

"Kira" she said.

Kira cut her off before she could say anything more. "What you said may have been true, about the outside world being in war. But we hate that. We hate war. That's why we live here in a neutral place" He was sternly looking at the new captain of the ship. He looked dead set about his decision.

Before Murrue could say anything back to Kira Murrue was called to the bridge. She called the bridge up and she was informed along with the others who could hear the call that Mobile suits were approaching the ship. "Prepare the Archangel for takeoff we are entering Battle level one Stations" Murrue said back into the intercom. "La Fraga is your Mobile Armor ready to take off?"

"Not yet. It is still too damaged. " he told her.

"Take over the CIC for now then" she said turning off the link.

"I'm sorry to tell you all this but you will have to come with us for now. I would let you out now however the Shelters are already at level nine. No one can get into them now. Hopefully we will get through this."

Kira clenched his fist and said "You people are disgusting." Everyone around looked at his sudden outburst.

"Kira" Murrue said.

Maggie and Setsuna had retreated back to their beds. They could hear everything that was going on but they knew that they could not change this situation.

"I would pilot that machine in an instance" Maggie whispered to Setsuna.

"I would too and if he doesn't then more people will die than is necessary." Setsuna said as he thought back to his Saji Crossroad. The pilots had been through a lot together. They have had their fair share of not wanting to fight but in the end when you don't the only thing that happens is that people and things you hold dear tend to disappear.

Kira had starting once again "The only Mobile Suit left on board is the Strike and I am the only one capable of piloting it. You are saying that I have to fight." He said this as bitterly as Kira could ever say anything. His friends had never seen him so angry before in all the time that they have known him.

He went into the room to say good bye to his little bird friend that had never been this quiet before while in the room Setsuna could see very clearly how upset he was.

Setsuna told Kira "Find a reason to fight. Then it won't be as bad as you think it will."

Kira looked at Setsuna wondering why he could give out advice like that. "I'll try" Kira told Setsuna.

Maggie then spoke up "You really have to have something to protect when you fight. Sometimes having something to protect is even easier than figuring a reason to fight. You will know when you are fighting for a noble cause because when you do you'll become a better pilot better that way." She looked at her friend really hoping that he would take their advice.

"Thank you" Kira said "I hope I can justify this fighting one day." He looked at them one last time as headed out to the hanger where he would board his Mobile Suit.

The others went back into the room they now called theirs. They were silently sitting there all of them worrying about what could happen to their friend. Soon they heard a few people yelling about being able to see the battle from a screen in a room near theirs. They all quickly got up to watch Kira fight the Mobile Suits. They gathered around the screen in the large white room.

"He has different weapons now." Maggie said being the first to notice it. The others were too concerned about what was actually happening to notice something like that. Maggie was really hoping that her advice would help Kira out. She believed that if he fought to protect his friends then he would okay.

"You're right" Setsuna said who looked away from the screen to talk to his friend. "I wonder if there are any other types of Striker packs as Murrue called them."

The battle continued on they saw that Kira was being shot at by an enemy Suit. He dodged the shot in plenty of time however everyone on board saw that since the enemy missed Kira he managed to hit the support beam in the middle of the colony. There was a giant explosion and everyone could see how much damaged that it had caused.

"Oh no" Mir said as tears began forming in her eyes. She turned to Tolle he held her close knowing that she didn't want to watch her home being destroyed.

The enemy shot again at Kira and once again he dodged and again the enemy hit the colony this time he shot a building. It was instantly destroyed and everyone was in shock. The ship was soon hit by the other Mobile Suits attack. It shook the entire ship. Maggie fell into Setsuna and Sai fell into the wall. They all took a seat on the nearby couch after that attack.

Mir had never been more scared in her entire life. She looked so unlike her usual happy self. Maggie had never seen her close friend like this. Thankfully Tolle was there he held her and whispered in her ear "Everything will be okay I promise." He said this over and over again hoping that she would calm down.

Maggiemae looked to Setsuna when the ship shook again everyone at this point had given up watching what was happening out there. For Maggie and Setsuna this was a first being stuck inside a battle ship while being attacked. They had never been on board during an attack and neither of them had ever known how scary it was.

"Setsuna" Maggie said.

He looked at her not saying anything back but he put his arm around. He wanted to protect her just like he did when they would go on missions together except here he couldn't do anything to help. He felt useless he needed his Gundam he needed 00. 

The group was trying to recover and at one point they all looked back to the battle screen only to see their colony being completely destroyed. The main support beam was exploding as they sat there. The friends could only stare as they saw their home for one last time. The ship began shaking this time it was because it was trying to keep its ground and attempting to not getting pushed too far into space.

"Heliopolis" said Sai in a defeated tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I hope everyone likes the chapter I've worked hard on it

Disclaimer: Gundams are not mine

Chapter four

The former inhabitants of Heliopolis sat there in the big white room. They couldn't move their eyes from the screen where they had watched their home being destroyed. The colony was only rubble now.

"What happens now?" Maggiemae asked Setsuna who was still holding her close to him. His need to protect her was still strong.

He looked at her and whispered "We need to find a way to our ship." If the others heard him talking it could be very bad. The two of them realized they must secretly get away from this ship. "Do you have the ship contactor with you?" Setsuna asked still whispering.

"Yeah I have it don't worry Setsuna I never go anywhere without it you know that." She said this while trying to be happy the smile she had put on was very fake and was very unlike her.

"I want to go back to our room" Mir said while Tolle was still holding onto her. That decided it for all of them they walked back to their room silently not wanting to think about anything at all.

They were not in their room long before Kira entered along with Fllay. Kira had brought in a life pod from Heliopolis. It had been broken and Kira had to help them. Sai looked relieved and overjoyed to see that she was okay. Recently he had asked her if she would marry him and she had answered with a yes. He got up and pulled her into a hug that she needed because of how shaken up she was.

"Fllay" Sai said as he held. The two quickly took a seat on one of the beds. Everyone had gathered around two bunks talking about what was happening to them all.

"Where is this ship going?" Tolle asked not expecting an answer from his friends.

"We have changed directions" Setsuna then said. The others had felt the ship lurch to the right just like he had.

"I wonder if ZAFT is still around here" Sai said he was worried but he was much calmer than he had been before Fllay had arrived.

"ZAFT is after this ship and the Mobile Suit so I'm worried that they haven't gone far." Maggiemae said, everyone could hear the concern that was in her voice.

"Then maybe we are still being chased" Mir chimed in.

Fllay then said "Do you mean that being on this ship more dangerous?" she asked this question with a completely shocked look on her face.

Mir looked at Kira the one who brought the life pod that Fllay was in onto the ship. She could see that he was hurting him because of what she said. "You really think being in a broken life pod would be any better than this?" Mir asked the Pink haired girl sitting across from her.

"Not really" Fllay said as she leaned into Sai.

Kira was looking out of it Maggie thought. She figured that he was thinking about what he done during the battle. She was surprised that an untrained person could pilot as well as he does. As Maggiemae thought about this she saw the Blonde haired Lieutenant Fraga walk up to Kira he looked at Kira for a moment, he looked almost sad to have to talk to Kira, before getting the boy's attention.

"Kira Yamato" he said.

"Yes" Kira stuttered he was clearly still very shaken up.

"Sergeant Murdock is angry. There aren't enough mechanics. He said for me to tell you that since it's your machine you can maintain it."

"My machine?" Kira paused "What do you mean by that?"

"Right now that is how it is. You are the only who can even pilot it anyway." Fraga said to Kira.

"I already piloted it once because I thought I had no other choice. I am not a solider or anything." Kira said very sternly to man in front of him.

Fraga then said "When the next battle comes along will those be your last words?"

Kira was taken aback by this as was everyone else in this room. They were guilt tripping him into fighting.

The blonde continued "Right now you and I are the only ones who can protect this ship."

"But I" Kira started before the man cut him off.

"You have the power to do it. Just do what you can. We don't have much time. Not even the time to worry." Fraga turned to leave letting Kira think about the words he had said to him.

"Um, excuse me" Sai said before Fraga had gone out of the door "where is this ship heading to?"

"We are going to a Euriasian military fortress." Fraga told them. "Well it will be nice if we can get their smoothly."

As soon as Fraga had left Kira ran from the room looking very upset. His little birdy flew out after him yelling out "Torri" over and over again.

"Well I think I could go for a walk too" Maggie said as she got up. She looked at Setsuna who got up after her.

"I'll go with her." Setsuna said in usual emotionless way.

"Have fun" they both heard Mir yell this to them before they were too far down the hall.

"I can't just sit in there Setsuna" Maggie began "we both can do some repairs I'm sure that we could help out somehow. You heard Fraga they don't have enough workers and plus then we will know the system for the hanger it could make our escape a bit easier."

"Yeah" Setsuna said. "Maybe we could even fix that life pod that Fllay came in." The rest of the walk was shrouded in silence. The two were walking down the hall Maggie had her messenger bag on her side. She kept a few things in there with her at all time one of them was the contacting device to get in touch their ship.

The two were soon at the hanger the place was looking crazy busy. Maggie and Setsuna asked one of the workers where Murdock was. They had remembered his name from Fraga's rant. They were told where to find him.

"We want to help" Maggie said to the big man.

He looked at the two of them closely before responding "You have to work hard. What do you know about repairs anyway?"

"We know enough. Plus whatever we don't know it won't take us long to learn." Setsuna told the man.

"Alright I'm only letting this happen because of the shortage we have. There is a place to change down below I require everyone that workers under my authority to wear the uniform." Murdock said to them.

"Oh my name is Maggiemae Arkian and he is Setsuna F. Seiei." Maggie told the Sergeant.

"Let me call up the captain and just make sure that it is alright that you work here. While I talk to her go into the locker room and I'll meet you down there."

The two sat in the locker room waiting for the big man Murdock to go there and give them the okay to work. He entered after a few minutes and just stared at them before he spoke.

"You really want to help huh?" Murdock asked them.

"Yeah, we have some knowledge and we need something to do aboard this ship. We can't work on the bridge that's just not our place." Setsuna told the Sergeant.

"Well alright then. I think we can along well us three. I want you two to go and help out that pilot friend of yours, Kira. He is looking a little lost out there." Murdock told them this as they went to change in the changing rooms into their new uniform.

"Kira!" Maggie yelled to her friend "you like the uniform?" she asked him as they made their way to him.

"What are you two doing here anyway? And in those uniforms?"Kira asked his two friends.

"We couldn't take sitting around and we thought we could use our skills for something a little productive." Setsuna told him as he drifted through the hanger towards his somber looking friend.

The two quickly got to work helping Kira and seeing what they could do without instructions as well. "This Mobile suit reminds me of Ex-" Maggie started saying.

Setsuna cut her off before she could say the full name "What are you thinking Maggie?" he sounded very angry. While this was going on Kira listened and watched them both.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? I know you know something about fighting. That advice you gave me before the last battle it worked too well for it too just be a guess. What were you doing before you came to Heliopolis?" Kira asked his friends. He needed to know this information and Setsuna could see that from Kira's expression.

They were both shocked about the questions that had been asked. No one else had bothered to ask the two of them before today. They never really came up with anything to tell people if they were asked this. Setsuna and Maggiemae just looked at each not knowing what else to do.

"Can you at least tell me if you have fought in a Mobile Suit?" Kira asked.

"Yes we have both fought in Mobile Suits." Setsuna told his friend.

"We will again too" Maggie then chimed in. "We have to fight Kira, it's in our blood I think." She finished her hair moving wildly in the no gravity as she turned her head towards Kira.

Just before Kira could get any other information out his two friends they heard over the ship's loud speakers that he was being called to bridge. He didn't look to happy about being called down there.

"When I get back I want a few more answers." Kira told them as turned to leave for the bridge.

"What do we tell him?" Maggie asked Setsuna as she turned to him. He always knew what to do but right he was also unsure.

"I don't know" Setsuna began "I think we have leave very soon. We are smart enough to steal a transport ships that is already on board." He was looking around at the few people who were still scrambling around. Even if we have they had to he thought we can fight our way to a ship very easily.

After what only seemed like a few minutes Kira had returned this time he was wearing a pilot's suit. It was blue and white and for some reason it seemed to suit him very well.

He floated up him he had his helmet on already and then said "the pilots are going into standby in our machines" Kira told them.

He was looking very nervous and Maggie and Setsuna knew that if he went out there this tense he would not do too well. "Chill, it's gonna be okay. As long as you're confidante you will do fine." Maggie said to Kira who was trying to look cheerful.

"It will be okay" Setsuna said to his friend.

After their words were spoken he jumped into the cockpit of the Strike. Setsuna and Maggie slowly stared drifting away from his machine. Maggie had noticed that Kira looked very worked up about something. She couldn't tell if it was due to this fighting that he was thrown into or something else.

"Hey, my guys get clear they will be launching soon!" Murdock yelled to everyone that was working inside the hanger.

"Maggie look over there" Setsuna said to his friend. He wasn't pointing but he was just looking at it. Inside the hanger were three transport ship any of which would easy enough to take. While they were looking at the ship Fraga had launched and Kira was soon to follow.

"I think now would be the best time to take to it" Maggiemae said "I just feel bad leaving Kira without any answers."

"I know we should tell him something but if we end up fighting him it will be a little easier this way I think." Setsuna told her.

"Setsuna this is so perfect everyone is going into the locker room" Maggie said ignoring what Setsuna had said about fighting Kira. She then took out her contactor that was in her bag. She started up the device and it showed them where their ship was in comparison with where they were.

"It's not far from here" said Setsuna as he looked over her shoulder at the device.

Maggiemae and Setsuna then started making their way towards the transport vessel. When they were inside they immediately started looking at the controls of the ship. Maggie turned on her device once again and said "We can't go until the battle is over you know that right?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about that myself" Setsuna told her. "What if we contact Kira do you think he will help us?"

"Well it's worth a shot I can call him up with this" said Maggiemae.

Setsuna watched as she punched a buttons on her device. He was getting very antsy waiting for the right moment to leave. He watched her and thought about when they first spent real time together on Earth.

"_Come on Setsuna" He could hear Maggie yelling "we have a lot more stores to go before we are done." _

_He soon caught up with Maggie; she had managed to convince him to go shopping with her. He was also the one who had to carry all of the bags. He didn't understand how she could be this carefree about all of this about she could be so serious one minute while fighting and then act all goofy like this the next. _

"_I think we need to get lunch now" Maggie said while her stomach was grumbling._

_They picked a café and soon ordered their food. It was a nice place they were shopping at and it was very relaxing in a way. Even Setsuna was feeling a little less stressed than usual. _

"_Why did you ask me to go shopping with you?" Setsuna asked the very clearly Middle Eastern girl in front of him. He was examining her, watching her every movements trying to figure out why she could talk to him like she can._

_She starred for a minute before responding "Because even though you don't like to smile I think you have fun doing things with people." She thought for a moment before continuing "It's also easier for me to talk with you than anyone else really. I feel like you know what I went through as a kid even though I've never told you the story."_

"Kira we need your help with something" Setsuna heard Maggie say to their friend.

"Well I'm kinda busy right now can't this wait?" Kira responded as he fought in his Mobile Suit.

"It's important" she paused "we have to leave and if we don't leave after this battle there is no hope for us to ever get to where we are suppose to be."

It took Kira a moment or two to answer "Okay I'll help. I'll need Mir to help as well she will be able to open the hanger door for the two of you. Mir volunteered just like you did but I guess she will be more permanent than you. I will call you back in a minute once I talk to Mir." He closed the line that they were using.

"Which transport are we in they will need to know that information or Mir might open the wrong one." Maggie said turning to her marooned friend as she spoke.

"We are in the third one" Setsuna told her. They held eye contact for a few moments while they awaited Kira's return call.

"Okay which transport are you in?" Kira asked them breaking their silence.

Maggiemae laughed as she answered him she knew they would need this information "The third one."

"Can you tell me anything about what you are doing? I won't rat you out you know that I'm your friend. Are you going to fight?" Kira said to them.

Setsuna then took the communication device and said to Kira "We will be fighting but not because we belong to a side of this war. We fight to end war in this world and to find the thing that is distorting it."

"Okay" was the only thing Kira said to that "I'll send you a signal when everything is about to go down."

Setsuna had already given the device back to Maggie as he headed for the front of the ship. He was getting used to the set up the machine. "Maggie we are gonna have to be really lucky if we can pull this off."

"I know Setsuna."

Maggiemae and Setsuna sat in the transport not wanting to talk. They were both too nervous about what could happen. They waited for their signal and they listened to the noises of the battle. The Archangel was being hit here and there and they could still feel it inside the transport. It was hard for them to be sitting once again waiting for the battle to be finished. It felt like it went on for hours and hours but it had only really been minutes before Kira called them back.

"Hey guys it's happening soon get ready." Kira then said to them "The hatch will open up just be ready to launch right away."

"Thank you Kira" Maggie said just as the door to the hatch opened. Setsuna had been ready. He had already turned on the machine and he just punched it when the door opened.

"Good luck Setsuna, Maggiemae" That was the last thing Kira said to them before closing the line between them.

"Maggie I need the coordinates for our ship for the Ptolemaios" Setsuna said to Maggiemae as he controlled the ship to hopefully the right direction.

She ran up to the front of the ship and quickly entered the data that was on her device. It said they would be there in four hours. On the radar of the transport they could see that both the ZAFT ship and the Archangel were not going after them. Setsuna set the ship to autopilot and sat in one of the more comfortable chairs away from the controls.

Maggie then said "We will be home soon Setsuna".

She moved herself to be floating in the middle of the room once she got herself stable she closed her eyes and took a very needed nap. Setsuna then did the same thing. He got up in the air next to her wishing that she need him to protect her again.

Note: There will be G.N. Gundams in the next chapter everyone! Thanks for reading please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.

Chapter Five

Setsuna had let Maggiemae sleep the entire trip to their ship and their Gundams. He didn't want to let his eyes stray from the radar of the transport vessel. If they had been caught near the Ptolemaios there plans would be ruined.

When they were getting very close to their destination Setsuna went over to Maggie to wake her. He starred at her for a few long minutes before he moved her. For some odd reason a strange memory ran into his head.

_Maggie had been sitting in the hanger for some time now. She was watching her Gundam starring at the purple and white beauty in front of her it almost seemed like she was talking to it. Every now and then you could see her smile and chuckle while still looking at her machine. Setsuna had been watching her study her Gundam. One thing about Maggiemae that was bothering him was of how she looked almost Middle Eastern like he was. After many hours of watching he could finally place where she was from._

"_Are you Armenian?" Setsuna yelled to her._

Again he was studying her like he did that day on the ship. "Maggiemae" Setsuna said as he nudged her hoping that she would wake up. "Maggie" he said again a little more urgently he wanted her to wake up and see the Ptolemaios before they landed on it. He gave her another light nudge.

"What?" she said as she opened up her eyes. "Will we be there soon Setsuna?"

"Yeah we are basically there that's why I wanted to get you up" he said to the girl in front of him. The two were both in the orange mechanic suits that they had put on much earlier today. This wouldn't be a problem very soon though because on their ship there were plenty of clothes for them to pick from.

Setsuna then spoke up again, "Look" he pointed as he talked "we are really here."

"Do you think everyone will be up yet?" Maggie asked Setsuna knowing that he would not have the answer.

"I doubt it" he responded.

Through the transporter's camera you could see a giant piece of debris. However in this certain piece there was something distorting all communication and all radar systems were unable to see it. The only way someone can find it is by seeing the green particles come off of this normal looking debris or by having the actual coordinates of this rock.

Maggiemae got to work soon she called up the Haros that were on board "Get ready for us to land Mr. Green". The little green ball bounced and looked very happy seeing its old friends.

"Okay Okay" Maggie and Setsuna heard from the other end.

The transport was soon enough in the first hanger of the ship, Maggiemae and Setsuna got off of the vessel and they were quickly attacked by the Haros of the ship. They all came running at the couple these Haro were very lonely they had each but they always seemed to love human contact.

The two looked around the hanger thinking about how the ship hasn't changed at from what they can remember. Setsuna then let out the biggest the yawn. Maggie looked at him and realized that he must have stayed awake the entire time going to the ship he wouldn't take the chance of being followed here.

"You go to your room and I'll go to the bridge and make sure that everything is running normal" Maggiemae said to Setsuna.

"Thanks" Setsuna said this and began walking to where the rooms of the ship were located.

Maggie just stared at the hanger looking and listening to the Haros jump around her. "Where is my Gundam?" Maggie said to the bouncing balls around her.

"Over there over there" many of the Haros answered her question she was asking for fun.

She stared walking towards one of the other hangers aboard the ship she wouldn't be able to do anything until she saw Trgiaob. She entered the next hanger that housed the Gunadams and the first one she sees is Arios Gundam. She smiled at the machine even though it wasn't hers it still felt nice just to see a Gundam.

"Cherudim" she said as she looked at the sniper Gundam before her she had gotten a little further into the hanger when she saw Lockon's Gundam. This made Maggie think back to when everyone who volunteered for this task spoke up.

_Lockon, Maggiemae, Setsuna, Allelujah and Marie stood before Sumeragi and Ian. They had just informed the two old Celestial Being members that they would all be willing to sleep so they can eradicate war in the future. Sumeragi and Ian had expected at least two of them to step forward however they all did._

_Everyone there started talking about the details of the mission but Lockon who never seemed to be listening grabbed Maggie away from conversation. _

"_Hey you know you don't have to do this. You don't have to fight anymore." He looked down at her because he was so much taller than she was having private chat was sometimes difficult. He had grown to love this girl apparently as much as his brother Neil had. She had become a sister to him and he didn't want to see her fight again in another war._

"_Yeah I do have to fight. I have to fight because I can't leave you guys to defend yourselves all alone. Plus I can't leave him it wouldn't be fun without him" she looked up to Lockon and then said "and anyway I can't let my brother fight all alone can I." She had this with a very big smile on her face. She knew that he considered himself her brother and she always thought of him as one anyway._

She continued walking down the hanger path way and her eyes fell upon the purple winged Gundam that was now in front of her. Everything that had been in her mind was gone. She was no longer thinking about how her friends were here on the ship. She could finally see them again but that wasn't important right because Trgiaob was here. She looked at the beauty in front of her the grey wings of this machine went down almost to the ground a scythe the Gundam's main weapon was suspended in front of it waiting to be held again.

"Trgiaob" Maggie said as she started her drift to her Gundam. Maggie landed as softly as possible and had never felt more at ease. She opened up the cockpit wanting nothing more to sit inside her machine and start it up. However before she made it inside she heard Setsuna calling out to her.

"Hey Maggie I've found some people that you have been missing" Setsuna yelled as loud as he could hoping his voice would reach her.

"Can we wake them now?" Maggie yelled back as she came floating down from her Gundam.

"Exia" Setsuna said as he looked away from his friend and dismissing her question he had found what he has been missing. He seemed to become entranced just like Maggie had been. His Gundam was almost everything to him.

Maggie got him out of his trance as she landed next to him using his shoulder as leverage. "Well are we going to see them?"

"Yeah" he replied "they are still asleep like we were when we first came out of our pods, but I think they might be up soon. I wanted to see if something had triggered our pods to leave the ship and when I got down there I saw the others. I don't think I'll ever get to sleep now."

They had started walking out of the hanger both knowing well enough that they will be spending more time than they will want in there soon enough. It only took them a few minutes to get to the sickbay where their friends were being kept for the moment. They were using the pegs to drag themselves through ship as quickly as possible.

The door to the bay opened as the two stood in front of it and Maggie could instantly see her family in front of her or at least the family that she had made with the people of the Ptolemaios. All in a row there was Lockon, Allelujah, next to him was Marie, Ian followed and it the row ended with Sumeragi.

"Everyone is here." Maggie exclaimed.

"Everyone that we need is here" Setsuna then said "I think that they will be getting up soon. I've been thinking about it and it will be hard to get them caught up on everything that has gone in the world."

"Yeah it will. I hadn't really thought about it well I wonder if all the information is in Veda with Tieria. We were kind of lucky I guess huh Setsuna?" Maggie asked him.

"It has to be Maggie" Setsuna said to her talking about the information being within Veda.

"You can work with Veda you're better with kind of stuff anyway" she said not wanting to deal the thinking involved with monitoring her friends and finding information in Veda.

Setsuna went over to the computer in the sick bay. He saw that he could get in contact with Veda through this system. He starting pulling up the necessary programs and was soon talking with their old friend Tieria.

Maggie soon started floating around the room. She just wanted them to wake up. Whenever she thought one of them were moving she moved her head in that direction. Allelujah was the first to really move.

"Allelujah!" Maggie yelled at him probably alarming him.

"Hey" he whispered back at her. She had made her way to him she was looking down at the green haired young man.

"You will not believe how much of the world has changed" She said to the man below her his different colored eyes looking at her.

Marie was the second to stir her eyes were moving and her white hair was stirring underneath her head.

"Marie" Maggie heard Allelujah say.

"Allelujah" she responded she looked him very lovingly and it obvious that he was the first person she had wanted to see when she woke up.

All Maggie could do was smile she was so happy to see that they were waking up at they were all going to be together again. Lockon started to stir in his bed soon after Marie. His eyes started to move first. "Lockon" Maggie quickly said.

"Hey kid" he whispered back to girl he loved as much as a little sister. "Has it been a while?" he asked wondering how much longer Maggie had been awake. "Oh and what's with the clothes?"

Maggiemae looked down at her clothes she was still in the worker uniform from the archangel. From one ship that they would eventually have to fight against but doing that she thought would almost be impossible. "Well I guess it's been about three months but I'll tell you the whole story later" Maggie said to him. She went over to her friend and hugged him. Seeing him after all this time was something that will keep her smiling for some time.

Setsuna was still working hard on the computer figuring out what going on with the ship he stopped when he heard his name.

"Setsuna" Sumeragi said her voice coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around and saw that his old friend was awake.

All Setsuna managed to do was smile which was something none of them had ever seen him do before except for Maggie. He looked so pleased to see these people. Ian was still sleeping at this point but Setsuna had figured it had to with the fact that he was the oldest one of them all.

After a few cheerful minutes Ian opened his eyes and when he saw the people around him and realized that they had made it to the future he was thrilled. He was right where he wanted to be just like the rest of them. He was on the Ptolemaios with the Gundam Miesters and Sumeragi.

"You guys are gonna have to rest for a while" Maggie told her friends.

"It took us almost a day to recover fully" Setsuna said he could see that his friends were beginning to get tired already.

"Sleep, we can take care of everything" Maggie told them smiling. As she saw Lockon again it reminded her of when she met Lyle for the first time.

_She hadn't wanted to meet someone who looked just like him and she didn't want to call him by his brother's code name. All Maggiemae could about is how he was just trying to take his place. Lockon, Neil was the first person to make a personal connection with her. She even told him everything about her past. As she was deep in thought she ran into someone in the hall. It was the new lockon._

"_Hey kid" he said as cheerful as he could. "I didn't meet you in the meet and greet"_

"_Yeah, to tell you the truth I didn't want to meet you anyways" she told him coldly._

"_Is it because I look like him?" he asked the girl._

"_No, it's because"she paused, "you are trying to be him you and it's because he was like my brother. He was the closest anyone could have been too me."_

"_Just give me a chance nothing more than that." He smiled as he said this just like Lyle used to._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam

And I'm sorry that I half way abandoned the story I do plan on finishing it.

I also did some editing and some adding of things in the previous chapters.

Chapter Six

"I'm going ahead to bridge" Setsuna said to everyone in the room. He looked relaxed and he looked ready to get to work.

"I'll be there in a little" Maggie looked at Setsuna "Kay?"

He nodded and he left the sick bay.

"Do any of you want to go to your rooms I can help you get there if you want?" Maggiemae them all hoping that only Lockon will take up the offer.

"I'm staying here for a while longer" Sumeragi said.

"I will too" Ian said next. Maggie thought that they both were looking most tired Ian especially. Just like Setsuna had thought them being the oldest of them all it must be the hardest to come back to be awake.

Lockon looked to Maggiemae and then spoke "I would love some help" he said it with a smile. Maggie looked thrilled to be able to talk to her closest friend again.

"Okay then let's go" she sounded perky as she talked and quickly was getting Lockon out of the room. She simply had to push him down the hall. The no gravity was really helpful during this time. They went in silence until the door to his room had closed behind them.

"So how long have you and Setsuna been up?" Lockon looked at her wanting to know what Maggie had already been through.

"Well" she paused "three months, exactly I think" she stopped to think about it before continuing "we didn't wake up here. We were woken up by people of this time. Setsuna's and mine life pods had been deployed into space and one of the many colonies picked us up. We lived in a neutral colony named Helioplis."

"Well that wasn't really what I was expecting" he chuckled "but can now you explain the uniform?"

Maggiemae looked down and her checks became pink as she remembered that she was still wearing the orange mechanics suit.

"The colony was dragged into the war" she started "there were Mobile Suits being made in a neutral a colony and ZAFT a military organization attacked and tried to steal the suits. They got all but one of them and the one they didn't get is being piloted by one of our good friends his name is Kira."

Lockon cut her off with "How did you get here then?"

"Hold on you are so impatience sometimes I'm getting there." She paused and stuck her tongue out before continuing on "They were also building a battle ship there as well. Since Setsuna me and our other friends all saw the Mobile Suit that Kira had been piloting the current Captain of the ship took us in. We had seen such a big secret we weren't allowed to go. So we were dragged onto the ship. Where Setsuna and I figured if we worked as mechanics in the hangers then we could get a transport vessel and that's what we did."

Lockon said "I guess you kids did good" he chuckled "hey did Setsuna talk much during your three months. He is always so quite I can see living with him would be a little boring".

"Actually it was great". She said after some time. She told him of all the things they had done together and of everything they had learned. Maggie talked so much that he ended up falling asleep and once he was out she left the room.

After some time with Lockon Maggie left to go and find Setsuna. However before she went to the bridge she went to her room to change out of the Archangel mechanic clothing. Her room was just as she had left it. Of all the people on board she had the most personalization in her room. When Maggie entered she saw the long dead band posters on the wall. The stacks of books she had left scatter on the floor were still the same. She quickly changed into a Celestial Being uniform the white and grey uniform fit her well like it had many years ago.

After she changed Maggie left her room and turned toward the wall pegs so she could get the bridge easier. As the door opened she could see that it was busy in the bridge already.

"There is something" Maggie heard a she entered the bridge to the Ptolemaios. She looked around the room and saw that everything was currently being controlled by a few Haros. Setsuna was looking over all of them. They were specially designed to be a bit more advance than the others and they were good at what they do. These Haros have managed to keep the ship safe for centuries without any human help.

"What is it?" she asked the Haro.

"Here here" the Haro said as it displayed the image on the main screen. There was an image of the Artemis Earth Alliance base and screen changed quickly to ZAFT ships that were just out of firing range of the base.

Maggie was shocked to see this and the big problem was that the base's shields were down. Maggie turned to Setsuna and said "Do you think they will attack?"

"Yeah I think they will. The speed and size of the Earth Alliances new Mobile suits the ZAFT stole they might be able to destroy the umbrella of protection around the base before they are even detected".

Maggie and Setsuna learned all they could about both military sides while they were living in Heliopolis and the two of them could name every ZAFT and Earth Alliance bases that were publically known. Now that Setsuna was thinking about it he was glad that he and Maggie had ejected from the ship because with all of their knowledge it will be very helpful in their new conquest for eradicating war.

"But the real question is why is ZAFT attack them now?" Setsuna said he looked back to screen.

Maggiemae replied with one word "Archangel"

"That's what I was thinking as well. There would be no other reason for them to be there."

"Do you think that we could get there in time? To stop anything from happening, what if they destroy the base like ZAFT and the Alliance managed to at Heliopolis?" Maggiemae asked Setsuna.

Before Setsuna could answer a Haro spoke up, "You can do this, you can do this."

"If they say so then let's try" Setsuna said hoping that the reason ZAFT was there was not due to the Archangel being there.

"Should we tell the others?" Maggie asked her fellow Meister as they flew down the hall.

"They will want us to have more of a plan than we have time to create. It may not be the best battle but we should start our interventions soon. We have the power to fight so it's becoming very hard for me not to."

"Okay" Maggie said agreeing with Setsuna they were almost at the locker room where they would be able to change into their space suits

Setsuna started changing into his suit right in front of Maggie. Since the situation didn't really have time for decency she did the same. She was changing quickly but Setsuna was done before her and so he took that chance to look. All that he managed to see however was her bare back which was enough to make him smile. Once the two had put their respective suits his blue and white hers different shades of grey.

They got to their Gundam after only minutes only to be confronted by Allelujah. He was standing in front of Arios. He saw them coming and noticed that they were wearing their pilot's suits.

"Is there a battle already?" Allelujah asked his friends he looked very concerned and almost worried that the two of them were going into battle without letting anyone else know.

"Yeah but don't worry we will be okay" Maggiemae told him trying to make him feel better.

"I can fight I am alright for the most part. I think being a super solider helped the recovery process. I'm going to fight. Does Sumeragi know did she give you her forecast?" Allelujah told them this knowing that they could probably use his help anyway.

"No" Setsuna said to him. He wore a look that Allelujah did not question him anymore.

"Okay well I'm gonna go and get into my suit you two head out you know I'll be able to catch up" Allelujah told them.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Maggie asked her friend worried that he not rested enough yet.

"Yeah I'm sure Maggie" Setsuna said not wanting Maggie to worry any.

Allelujah left going to get into his pilots suit. Maggie and Setsuna were already getting into their Gundams. They both communicated with the haros and they would be launching shortly. Setsuna would be going first and Maggie would follow.

Setsuna sat in the Exia cockpit waiting to launch and he felt at ease. He didn't care that they were fighting he was just happy that he was able to do something in this world finally. He powered up the Gundam and waiting for the signal and when it came it was like taking off from the blocks at a race. Setsuna and Exia shot out of the Ptolemaios. Setsuna felt more alive at this moment than he has felt in a very long time. He very managed to smile at being with his Gundam once more. Setsuna saw that Maggie was launched behind him and he saw that she was already catching up her Gundam was much faster than the Exia however not as fast as Arios Gundam in the fighter plane mode.

Her head popped up on Setsuna screen and she said, "Setsuna doesn't it feel so nice after all this time? Being in our Gundams"

All he said in return was "Yeah"

As Maggie heard his response she wished he would say more than one word. She always enjoyed his company and sometime he could really talk but lately he hasn't been saying much. She wanted to talk like they did when they were back on Heliopolis and she wanted him to look happier like he had there too. Why this sudden change?

Maggie and Setsuna were getting close to their destination now. The two of them were not being targeted yet because no sensor could see them. When they got a little closer they magnified their cameras on their Gundams and saw that the Artemis base was being destroyed by ZAFT.

They stopped when they realized that the Archangel was being launched from the base and was fighting against the ZAFT ships of the area. They could also see that Kira was one of them out fighting to protect the people on board. The next thing they saw the was the last thing they wanted to see, Artemis began to spilt apart and the whole base was slowly falling apart from the damage it had sustained. The base had been destroyed before Celestial Being could even intervene.

As they watched the base fall apart Allelujah had managed to catch up with Setsuna and Maggiemae.

"Well I guess that we were too late" Allelujah said to the two of them. He looked sad at the fact so many could have been saved if they had gotten here sooner.

"We can't sit by and watch this anymore" Maggie said as she went into the battle. Setsuna quickly followed her.

"We are Celestial Being" Setsuna said as he took off after her. Arios Gundam was right behind Exia.

The three Gundams quickly approached the battle scene. Trgiaob had already starting shooting at the green and red accented Gundam before Setsuna and Allelujah had even gotten to the scene. Maggie flew in close to the Gundam realizing by the way it was moving it was meant for range attacks. As Trgiaob's scythe reached her target a communication was sent to her. The name from the transmission was Kira's. It caught her off guard and it gave the mobile suit in front of her the chance to attack. Trgiaob was hit in the arm. As Maggie backed away from the she was continually shooting at her opponent. However because she hadn't fought in so long her aim was sloppy and she was moving more slowly than usual.

When Maggiemae had the chance she opened the transmission and it was kira's voice going through her machine. "Thank you" he said "are you apart of the Earth Alliance?"

She could see that was fighting against another machine at the moment it was black and was very agily. As Maggiemae looked around at the battle while stil continuing her gun battle with the green and red Gundam she noticed that even Setsuna was looking a little bit slow. She was now having regrets about coming into this battle. They had been asleep for hundreds of years and they haven't set foot in a Gundam for three months now.

Just then the base was falling apart completely Maggie could see on her screens that Kira was withdrawing and so were the Zaft. Both ships appeared to be damaged and before Maggiemae lost connection with Kira she said "No, find a way to stop the fighting Kira."

"Mag-" she heard as the connection lost. After the two sides left battle scene Maggiemae, Setsuna and Allelujah moved there Gundams closer to each other. All of them had sustained more damaged than they thought they would. "Next time we will be prepared" Setsuna said being the first to speak up.

"I guess I was more tired than I thought. If you hadn't been near me Setsuna, I would have had a much rougher battle" said Allelujah.

"Can we go back home?" the youngest of three asked.

The three meisters left for their ship. Maggiemae thought about the message that she and Kira had during the battle. She cut off the transmission before she could really be sure but, did he really know it was her?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.  
I hope you like it.

Chapter Seven

Kira fell on his bed and shut the sliding door that was connected to it. He was tired beyond believe however, his mind wouldn't stop going. As he laid in his semi comfortable bed he thought about the battle and of the voice he had heard while fighting. Kira was convinced that he had heard Maggie's voice. This is something that he had to keep to himself Maggie and Setsuna were now thought to be spies for ZAFT, because of their sudden escape however, if it was really her then she was in piloting a mobile suit and she didn't work for them.

Those suits looked very different from his and they didn't appear on his sensors at all. He only knew they were they when he saw them. The new suits seemed to move more effortlessly and they were much more elegant than the Strike or any of the ZAFT suits there was also a green light that emitted from the suits. However the one thing that Kira couldn't stop thinking about was the voice who had told him to find a way to stop the fighting. Could that be what these renegade Mobile Suit pilots were doing? He needed answers and no one on this ship had them. What Kira really needed to do was get in contact with Setsuna or Maggiemae, he always felt like they knew more than they would say and he needed to know where they were really from. They both looked very exotic and out of place in time. And now Kira was determined to figure out who and where they are from. There were computers around the ship that he would be able to use to find out what he needed.

Maggiemae stepped out of Trgiaob, she had been the last to get into the hanger and Allelujah was already gone. Setsuna was waiting for her he was standing in front of Exia and was staring the girl coming towards in him in no gravity. She had pushed off hard and was heading towards him quickly. He grabbed her arm but she pulled him as he did. The two were now floating around in the hanger both still in their space suits.

"I saw the transmission" he said as he watched her curls move gently around her head.

"I thought you would" she paused and took his other arm she just wanted him to hold her. "I know we aren't supposed to make contact"

"He would have recognized your voice you have compromised the mission" Setsuna had cut her off not letting her finish.

"He doesn't want war either you know that!" she exclaimed to the dark haired boy in front of her. "Everyone makes mistakes right, Setsuna?"

"Kira knows you contacted him. He almost said your name at the end." Setsuna said to prove his point.

"What can he really do anyways Setsuna? He got us off the Archangel. He protected us when he needed to and he was our closet friend. He won't try and hurt us." Maggie said trying to justify what she had done.

"He will try and join us" Setsuna said back to her. They two of them were in the middle of the hanger slowly spinning around, they were very close together and they seemed they were in their own world. Her brown and his maroon eyes never leaving each other gaze. Both of them worrying about their friend being in danger.

Lockon had just woken up when they got back and he was going to look at his Gundam, he saw them floating around in the hanger and wondered how they even got along. Maggiemae always seemed so full of energy and of happiness however; Setsuna sometimes seemed like he didn't even know what fun was.

Setsuna saw out of the comer of his eye Lockon staring at the two of them. He quickly released a burst of air from his suit that sent them in the right direction. As they landed Setsuna left the room almost immediately, nodding to Lockon as he went. He left to go to his room, the only place he could ever seem to find true peace. He entered the room after his short walk from the hanger to the living corridors. He entered his room already in deep thought. Setsuna couldn't get his mind off of his good friend Kira, what if hearing Maggiemae tell him about ending war that he will try to end it on his and most likely get hurt. What if he runs from the Archangel and tries to find them. Kira wasn't made for war or at least that is what Setsuna thought. Would Kira try to contact them? Would he try to join them?

As he sat in his room Setsuna thought he use his time wisely and figure out what had gone wrong in their awaking system for their statics pods. He started typing into the computer that was in his room. He began reading the error report of the ship starting with the most recent dates and going back. When he got to four months ago in the log he saw that the computer had released their pods in the direction of the colony the pods where set for power and they drifted for a month in space. Setsuna was stunned why would the computer order this? He looked to the machine and then remembered Tieria. So Setsuna entered into the Veda program. He typed in the question, 'Why were we sent off the ship?' Almost as soon as he had finished there was a respond. The only answer he got was 'Because there battle that I recorded and you two are the most suited for war.'

Just as the question was answered Veda shut down, clearly it was information that he wasn't supposed to know yet. It made sense in a way but still sending Sumeragi would have been just more useful if not more than they were. Was it so they could understand this world with all of its faults just as they had learned in their pasts? Or was it just because they were the first to sign up for the job? One of the biggest questions he had which Veda would never him on is what are Aeolia's plans for this time in the world? Could he really have thought this far in to the future? How would he know people wouldn't change. As Setsuna thought more and more about he realized that coordinators and innovators or even the super humans like Allelujah seemed very similar however coordinators, unlike the innovator, do not always think of themselves as higher beings, or at least Kira didn't think that.

While Setsuna was in his room Maggiemae was spending time with Lockon in the hanger of the Ptolemaios. As soon as Setsuna had hit the ground he left the room and as soon as Maggie hit the ground she reached out to her Lockon and received a hug. She missed the times that she had with both of them Neil and Lyle.

_The two of them were lying on the beach on an Island that no one knew existed. The sun was warm and the wind was gentle. Everybody else was inside or running just doing something, relaxing was something for any of them to do. They were in the middle of trying to stop a war so of course they were on edge. _

_Lockon was tanning next Maggie and they were talking. It was the first day they told each other their real names and it was the first they learned where they were originally from. It was also the day that Lockon realized that Maggie had feelings for Setsuna._

"Ankine" Lockon said, the strange word flowed off of his mouth knowing that he could only say it when they were alone.

"Why do you call me by that name?" she asked the older man who stood much taller than she.

"Because that's who you really are right?" he looked down to the curly head of hair and thought about how she has never before today questioned his use of her real name.

"Sometime I feel that if you call me by that name that I will become that war hungry, God loving kid once again. It reminds of all the bad that I did when I was called by that name. When I was given my code name it gave me freedom from that life" she told the brown haired man in front of her. He was wearing his usual green uniform and he looked sad to be hearing this.

"I just like to call you that because I think that even if I knew you then I would still pretend you are my sister" he flashed her a smile as he said this hoping to win over the small girl in front of him. He couldn't even imagine watching her hold a gun as an eight year old girl.

She just turned her head not angry with her pretend brother just upset by the memories flashing through her mind. "Can we change topic now?" she asked in a depressed tone.

Lockon moved closer to the young girl and started his sniper Gundam that stood before them. He thought about how he should do some training exercises soon before any fighting really starts up again. "So have you and Setsuna gotten much closer?" the nosy man asked.

"Well we have definitely gotten closer but not where I wish were" she told her friend with a sigh.

"Was he his normal silent self while you two were living together?"

"Not really, we talked a lot he knows everything there is to know about me but, he still talks only when he needed to he just seemed happier. And sometimes I feel like he wants more between us as well. I just can't seem to bring myself to make the first move. And I don't think he will until our fighting is done with."

"You just need to tell him and get it over with" Lockon said in his carefree voice. Knowing that once she gains the courage to talk to him about it they will be together. Just as the two were mid conversation Sumeragi walked into the hanger.

"Yo" she said to her crew members. "What you did earlier was reckless" she said staring at Maggiemae "there was no need for you to go out there and fight at all. You don't know how powerful they are they could have taken you out before I even got to really see you."

"I'm sorry it's just that our friend he is fighting in this war but, war is the last thing that he could ever want. Some people are made for war like me and Setsuna but he isn't and I had to tell him to find a way to stop fighting. If we can't do it then I know that he will be able to" Maggie finished her rant looking pleased about herself.

Sumeragi who already looked tired then said "Well it doesn't happen again. And we need to find some crewmembers. There is no way that a bunch of haros will be able to pilot this ship once we are in a battle."

"There is a Nation on Earth that is called ORB and they are a neutral country where coordinators and naturals live together peacefully if anyone will work it will be someone from there." Maggiemae informed her superior.

"Thanks Maggie, I think I'll go and consult will Veda on this and see what we can work out. I'm sure the fighting will start soon. From what I have read this war has been going on for almost a year and we need to put an end to it." Sumeragi finished and left to go and start her tasks to find crewmembers.

"Neutral country eh" Lockon said to Maggie referring to the information she just gave Sumeragi.

"Yeah or at least it's supposed to be. Setsuna and lived in an Orb colony and they were far from neutral. They build the mobile suits that we will soon enough be fighting." Maggie told Lockon.

"Sumeragi already looks tired doesn't she? And speaking of tired you do too. Why don't you rest you should while you still can" Lockon told the younger girl in front of him.

"Yeah you're right" the girl left walking out of the hanger with bounce just like she always seems to do.

After a little time of admiring his Gundam Lockon left the hanger and went to his room to catch up on his history. Something that he has never had to do before but Lockon had many unanswered questions, too many to ask his young friends and so he thought to do the research for himself.

He entered his room and went straight to work. He stared up his computer and started searching for 'what happened to the solar elevators?' Instantly there were thousands of pages for him to choose from. As he read he discovered it was the biggest thing that Earth ever did. Once they got the first round of Space Colonies built they realized that transportation between the two rarely happened especially since many colonies were much further away from the Elevator to be actually convenient. Lockon continued to read learning more and more about the time he is now living in.

The leaders of the world and of the colonies came together and discussed what to do with the space elevators. After many months of arguing and debating they came to an agreement to dismantle the elevators completely. Not only would these countries be paying less for the maintenance of them it was also a way to keep more peace between countries. Fighting over the control of the Elevators was a major factor in many wars.

They began dismantling the elevator shortly after the verdict was decided. The pieces were being taken apart slowly. The unusable material quickly turned into the start of the debris belt that now orbits around the earth. This belt was added to over the years.

Lockon turned from the screen at least now he had a better idea of what was happening. He then thought to search one more thing. He starting searching for G.N. Drives but every time he did nothing would come up. Somehow the world was able to forget about them or the Government hid it to use for their own plans.

Now that Lockon was very confused about how the world could have forgotten about such a big part in the first war they were intervening in was very hard for him to believe.

He left his room looking for Sumeragi thinking that she would have some insight of today's world. He left his room and headed to her room hoping that is where he would find her. He knocked, the door opened automatically as her way as saying yes. He entered the room and saw that she already was into a bottle of something. "Don't judge she said. Right now it's more of a celebration that we lived through the whole freezing thing." Sumeragi said in her defense.

"Whatever" Lockon said "can you explain to me at all how the G. N. Drives are nowhere to be found. I've been catching up on my history but I can't find anything that mentions them."

"I found the same problem" Sumeragi said and then took a drink "Oh I have a mission for you. I am sending you to earth to find this girl. She has been contacted by me and she is interested in the position your job is pick her up. Do you think you can handle that on your own?"

"Yes Ma'am" he said "When and how do I get there?"

"You will take one of the shuttles and land on it on an Island. The coordinators are already in the third shuttle. You'll have to swim to get to the actual country and the information on where you will meet her is also on board." Sumeragi told him and took another sip.

"We are obviously going to need more than one person to keep this ship moving. So who else is going?" He asked Sumeragi.

"Marie has volunteered to become the ships main pilot. And I will be sending Allelujah to get our new weapons controller." Sumeragi told him.

"Alright then when does my mission start?" He asked her.

"Now leave today and just be as quick as possible I have already informed Allelujah and he said he would be leaving soon."

Lockon then left the room knowing that Sumeragi wanted to enjoy her drink in peace and left for the hangers, he knew Maggiemae was asleep and didn't want to disturb her so he just went to his to gather some civilian clothing to bring with him on the shuttle.

As he got to the hanger where the shuttles were kept he saw the fourth and extra shuttle that they had on board which belonged to the group that Setsuna and Maggiemae had escaped from. He also saw that the second shuttle was already gone which meant that Allelujah had a head start on him if he was also going to Earth.

Sorry it's short and please review comments, crit or ideas all welcome


End file.
